Blow It
by Spades
Summary: Triple X is sent on a new mission with someones he doesn't want to work with. With the two of them at each others neck will they be able to finish the job or get each other killed? RR please, I want to know how it's going.
1. Default Chapter

                Gibbons turned when the swinging door were forced open to bang against the wall drawing attention to the person who entered. With a slight frown he turned his attention back to the massive screens on the walls in front of him without a sound. The new entry stepped into the bright lights and stayed a few feet away from Gibbons and crossed his arms across his broad chest. The white wife-beater shirt allowed his tattoos be proudly displayed against his naturally tan skin as well as the three Xs on the back of his neck for which he was named. Triple X.

                "Good to see you again Triple X. Thought that last mission might have done you in," Gibbons said without looking, knowing that he was listening.

                A deep chuckle was the only response he got from the figure. Glancing over his shoulder, Triple X; also known as Xander Cage; held a slightly cocky glint in his eye. Gibbons knew that it would be difficult to ever 'do in' Triple X; he was their best agent he could ever ask for. But there always was a chance.

                "What do you want Gibbons? All you said was to get here as soon as possible," Xander said as Gibbons turned to look at the secret agent.

                "I did say that but we're waiting for your partner for this mission."

                "So where is he?"

                "Last I heard she was just leaving Kiev. But that was a while ago."

                "She? My partner is a woman?" Xander asked his deep voice rumbling through the room.

                "Last time I checked I still was one."

                Gibbons shifted to look past Xander as Xander turned to see who spoke. Standing in the door was probably the sexiest thing he ever saw in his life. The woman wore a slim fitting knee length tan skirt which enhanced her seemingly endless legs. The blue button down shirt was opened at the neck revealing a light tan and a slim neck. She slid her suit jacket off he shoulders and arms as she walked towards the two men and tossed the jacket on a control board. Sliding into a rolling chair she rolled the last few feet to Gibbons and crossed her long legs as she looked up at him. 

                "Can I help you Gibbons?"

                "Where have you been Agent 99? You were supposed to have left Kiev four days ago."

                "Yeah well I got a bit delayed. What are you to do?" she asked shrugging her shoulders as she smiled.

                "Yes well Triple X meet Agent 99, you can be more personal later. You both are here to work on a job together. The man you see on the screen is Sebastian Monoclay, he is well known in the black market among a few other rouge areas. He has been laying low recently staying out of the grapevine but he has been buying up computer chips."

                "It's not illegal to buy computer chips Gibbons," she said and Gibbons looked down at her in the chair.

                The look he shot her made her sink deeper in her seat. Gibbons was the only guy that could actually scare her into silence. When he was sure that she wasn't going to interrupt again he continued.

                "The chips he is collecting are manufactured by small private companies for a variety of things. We're talking heavy duty, high tech chips. The kind used in submarines, spaceships, missiles, planes, units of destruction. We want to know what he's planning on doing with them if anything. Both of you will be sent to Prague tomorrow via our private jet and don't kill each other. Report back when you have something."

                He turned away from the two agents effectively ending the meeting. She stood up and picked her coat off the board and walked past Triple X and out the door as he followed.

                "Hey, hold up," Xander said as he jogged after the woman.

                She turned and looked at him as she slipped into her coat and waited for him to speak.

                "Since we're gong to be working together I'm Xander Cage," he said and held out his hand to shake.

                "Nice to meet you."

                She ignored his hand and continued to walk down the hallway. Xander stared after her before walking after her again.

                "So do you have a name or do I just call you 99 or bitch?"

                At that she slowed and looked over at him with a small smile. With a slight nod she motioned for him to follow her and they both continued to walk.

                "My name is Samine Nalia and I'm only interested in doing this job so don't try to seduce me because I've heard all about you and how smooth you are with women. You try to even brush against me intentionally and you'd wish you never met me. You cover my ass and I'll cover yours."

                "I'm already wishing it," he muttered watching as she disappeared around the corner.

////////

Okay so there's the first chapter, hope you like it so far. I have an idea of where I'm going to take it but it's not set in stone yet. Give me feedback if you have a good idea of where it should go. Look for the next installment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people I read all the reviews I've gotten and I love them. I will continue to write and post as much as I can as fast as I can. Hopefully classes won't get in the way that much and I'll write whenever I'm in my room. Keep R/R please, it keeps me writing.

///////////////

            The next morning Xander walked up the steps to the plane after tossing his few bags to the attendants. Pulling off his sunglasses he sat in one of the plush chairs and looked at Samine who was drinking from a Starbucks cup and reading a newspaper. The jet quickly took off as the cabin remained silent. An hour into the flight Xander was sick and tired of the silence between the two of them. Rotating his chair to look at Samine she was still reading the newspaper and the coffee cup was long empty. She wore a simple business suit that was tailored to fit her comfortably and gave the image of a cool, collected, business woman. He almost busted out laughing in amusement at the image she was attempting to project. His choked laughter caused her to lift her eyes to look at him before dipping back to her newspaper.

            "Is there something particular you find amusing Mr. Cage?"

            "Yeah you."

            Looking at him again she folded up her paper and dropped it on the floor nest to her before folding her hands on her lap. As she looked over at him she assumed that she was waiting for an explanation.

            "Look at you…You're a secret agent, yet you dress like a stock broker. You should have a license to kill but instead you have a license to work over stocks. I can't believe they sent me on a mission with stockbroker Barbie. Hope you don't get killed."

            When he finished he stood up and moved to walk past her towards the cockpit. Almost passing her she planted her foot on the opposite chair blocking him with her bent leg. Leaning forward a bit she looked up at him and slowly smiled.

            "Well if that how you feel Ken. Then the worst I've ever gotten was a bad paper cut and that makes you my new partner in the market. You better be watching your back…not for Monoclay, but for me."

            The smile she wore made him pause for a second as she pulled her leg back and allowed him to pass. Walking past her he felt her eyes boring into his back and he resisted the urge to turn around. Closing the door behind him he rubbed his bald head and turned to look back at the closed door. He was starting to think that she had multiple personality or some shit like that.

            Several hours later the plane landed and the ladder lowered as Xander climbed out first. As Samine stepped out a cold breeze swept up the small runway and caused her to pull her coat tighter around her body. A gentleman was waiting beside a car as Xander and Samine walked up and stood in front of him.

            "Hello Samine, Xander; I am Laslos. I've heard a lot about both of you and look forward to seeing you in action. If you'd get into the car I'll tell you everything we know so far on Monoclay."

            A few minutes later the small car was zipping through the back streets of Prague with Samine in the back seat and Xander up front next to Laslos.

            "Sebastian Monoclay is a very hard man to get information on. What little we have is very extensive. As a child he was always on the bad side of the tracks, socializing with the big boys, he got so deep that he even sold his own mother and did not show a bit remorse afterwards. He's dealt with weapons, cars, women, and some less than friendly germs."

            "Biological warfare. Funny, I would have put that a bit above him. He uses fear and muscle to get what he wants; he can't fathom the power of a biological weapon. He likes to use stuff that he can control," Samine said from the backseat.

            "Here's the rest of the stuff on Monoclay," he said and moved to pass Samine a manila folder.

            Xander reached up and snatched the folder from Laslos's hand just as Samine reached for it. He heard a soft growl from the backseat and silently laughed to himself as he flipped open the folder and took out the black and white photos.

            "What does he do? Where does he hang out?" he asked and passed the photos back to Samine.

            "He hands out a lot at the club-"

            "Betoe," Samine finished as she looked at the photos.

            "Yes, how did you know?" Laslos asked twisting in his seat to look at her quickly.

            "I just recognized the surroundings around Monoclay. I visited the club before for another case and just remembered it. A lot of scum from the underworld hangs out there. This will be fun to get into," she grimly said scanning the photo with a critical eye.

            "I'm leaving that up to you two. I stay away from that district completely. They can smell me coming miles away," he said as he stopped the car in a back alley.

            As they stepped into the cold air Xander looked up at the run down building. He sighed and picked up his bags as he slowly shook his head.

            "What's wrong? Not cushy enough for you?" Samine asked when she paused next to him before walking away smiling.

            He glared at her back before following Laslos and Samine up the stair and into the shabby room. Saying good bye to the two of them Laslos left, leaving Xander and Samine to stare at each other.

            "You can take the bed Samine. I'll sleep on the couch," he said and tossed his bags on the ninety year old looking couch.

            "Should I be wary and say no or thankful and say yes?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

            "Damn, do you ever loosen up? I was brought up to respect women. I may not look or acts like it but I do."

            He turned back to his bags and unzipped his bags.

            "But I'm starting to think you might be an exception," he muttered yanking out a change of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

            Late the next night Samine and Xander walked into the club. The music was pounding and the people were jumping in the dark club. Looking to his side he was a bit surprised to not find Samine there. Shrugging his shoulders he slowly made his way to the bar taking in the entire area visible to him. Looking across the packed dance floor he almost choked on his drink when he saw Samine dancing in one of the raised cages with another girl. Samine was wearing a short, tight leather skirt and a bra. That was the only thing Xander could think of to call it. When they came into the club she was wearing a knee length coat over that outfit and he had no idea that she was wearing that. She looked over at him and motioned up and to her left with subtly hand movements.

            Up on the second level the guy they were looking for was looking over the dance floor. He pointed to Samine and looked over at one of his henchmen. Samine motioned for Xander to wait where he was as they henchman helped her out of the cage. Glancing at his watch he noted the time and decided to wait thirty minutes before go and look for her if she didn't reappear by then. Twenty minutes later Xander watched as another one of Monoclay's henchmen come walking towards him as he took the last swig from his drink.

            "Xander Cage?"

            "Who in the hell wants to know?" he asked carefully placing his glass on the bar counter.

            "Mr. Monoclay would like to speak with you."

            He turned and followed him through the crowd and up a spiral staircase to the second level. Samine was lounging in a deep chair across from Monoclay and both of them turned to look at him.

            "Hello Mr. Cage, your companion has told me a lot about you," he said sweeping his arm to an empty chair.

            "Has she now? I hope you didn't take her word on it," he smiled and lowered himself onto the arm of Samine's chair.

            Monoclay laughed and Samine smiled as she draped her arm down Xander's thigh. He flinched when Samine dug her nails into his knee in retaliation.

            "You two are a couple, yes?" he asked and Xander and Samine looked at each other before laughing.

            "Sebastian, I can't stand being around him for five minutes at a time. What makes you think I could handle being his girlfriend?" she said laughing.

            "Yeah she can't even stand being around herself," Xander laughed and suddenly found himself laying flat on his back.

            After he said that Samine has forcibly pushed him off the chair with one arm, knocking him to the ground. She smiled down at him and at Sebastian who was laughing at her reaction. He looked at her angrily as he climbed to his feet and sat on one of the unoccupied couch.

            "Tell me Mr. Cage. What have you and your companion come to see me about?" Sebastian asked once the laughter stopped.

            "Call me X, everyone else does."

            "Prick."

            "Except Samine of course," he immediately replied without looking over at her.

            "Yes well, she does have her good qualities. What kind of business are you looking for?"

            "Our employer, who will remain nameless, wishes to purchase some weapons for his…summer home let's say," Samine said the joking tone from her voice gone.

            "Specify please. I only deal in and with the best."

            "He wants only the best."

            "Well I'm your man then. Do you have a list?"

            Xander turned to Samine who reached down and pulled out a folded up piece of paper out of the top of her knee-high boot and passed it to Sebastian. Unfolding it he read over it before looking up at Xander and Samine.

            "What is the Sig Sauer for? Everything else is the basics, but one Sauer?" he asked holding the paper up with two fingers.

            "The MP5s and LR-300s are for our employer. The Sauer is for me," Samine said as she looked at her nails before dropping her hands on her lap.

            "When can we expect delivery?" Xander asked as Sebastian handed the paper over his shoulder to one of his henchmen.

            "When can I expect payment?"

            "How much?"

            "3 million. Transferred to an untraceable account."

            "Three mil-"

            "It's too much."

            "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Xander looked at Samine in shock who calmly looked at the two of them.

"Three million is too much. The weapons are worth one point five million easy and that's with rounding up. I can understand making it two even for extra spending money you know. Possibly even 2.5, but another 1.5? No, 2.5 million is the roof," she said deadpan, holding Sebastian's gaze.

No one spoke for a moment and Samine stood up when no one spoke.

"Come Xander, we have no business here," she said walking towards the staircase pulling Xander behind her.

"What are you doing?" he sneered quietly behind her.

"You-"

"Samine, Xander…come back please."

Stopping at the first step both slowly turned a bit to look at Sebastian. Samine looked up at Xander and slyly grinned at him. Turning away from him she walked back to Sebastian and stood in front of him as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll give you credit Samine, you have balls that I wasn't expecting in a woman."

"If I have anything it's guts."

"He said balls Samine, not guts. And last time I checked you did not have a pair of those," Xander said standing behind her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Her head turned a bit to look at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, and you do?"

"This is the account number. Two point five it is. Be ready for delivery in about two or three days," he said handing the piece of paper to Samine.

With a sly grin she slipped the paper into her bra knowing every guy was watching her. Pulling out another folded piece she handed it to Sebastian with a smile.

"That's our number. Call us when it's ready."

She turned and walked away and down the spiral stair case and melted into the dancing crowd. Xander followed her and finally caught up to her outside on the street. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Xander broke the silence.

"You were good back there Samine. Better than I expected from you."

"Better than you expected from a stock-broker Barbie? Or better than you expected from a woman?" she snapped at him looking over at him sharply.

"Whoa hold up now, don't get all bitchy at me now. I meant better than other agents I've worked with," he said stopping her and stood in front of her.

"Listen Xander, I'm sure you're a great guy and a great agent. But this is my job, if I ever decided to get out of it; I have no one to go home to. This job is definitely not one that promotes relationships," she said looking up at him.

"Samine…I don't want to be your boyfriend or anything like that. I just want to be your friend."

She looked at him and slowly breathed out in the cold air.

"Friends hunh? I think I can handle that," she smiled as Xander smiled and both of them started walking.

Xander casually slipped his arm around Samine's waist figuring she wouldn't mind.

            "Watch the hands X. We might be friends but not that close of friends."

            "Yes ma'am."

/////////////////////////

Okay everyone I am so thrilled about where this story is going. These past two chapters are hot off the presses. I have a very definite plan of where I'm taking it and I'm just having so much fun with Samine and Xander's little barbs they keep throwing at each other. Hope everyone is liking the story and keep R/R. ~Spades


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone here's the new chapter. Hope everyone likes because I am just loving this story. Keep coming with the reviews and there is some bad language at the end of this chapter so watch out.. Okay everyone keep R/R for me. Peace.

///////////////////////////////

            The next day Samine woke up to find Xander talking to Gibbons as he paced the floor slowly. She swung her legs to the side and slowly stood up popping her back.

            "I'm sending you the account number now," he said tapping a few keys on the lap top.

            "I'm impressed X; you made friends and got the account number. You're just getting better and better at this spy thing aren't you?" he said as Samine walked up to the desk and reached for the coffee pot.

            "Samine helped a lot," he said looking over at Samine who was carefully sipping her coffee.

            "So that means that you two haven't killed each other yet. I'm more surprised by that," he said and Samine moved over so he could see her.

            "That doesn't mean I haven't killed someone else," she said and drank her coffee as she sat in one of the chairs.

            "We have a mutual love-hate relationship. More hate than anything else," Xander said leaning against the desk.

            "What's next on your schedule with Monoclay?"

            "We wait until he calls. We don't want to push him too hard and seem too anxious. We're on his turf now and we wait," she said stretching her long legs out in front of her.

            "I hate that part," Xander said and Samine looked over at him before back at the transmitter.

            "Will there be a problem with the 2.5 million?"

            "No, we'll transfer it in time. Don't forget your objective, and Samine I know about the Sig Sauer so don't try to hide it," Gibbons said and Samine rolled her eyes.

            "Yeah, whatever Gibbons," she said as she reached up and snapped the lid shut ending the conversation.

            Xander rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Samine watched and noted his grimace of slight pain. Looking closer she noticed the bags under his eyes.

            "Didn't sleep enough?" she asked and he looked at her as she carefully set her coffee cup down and stood up.

            "Didn't sleep at all. That couch was not built for a guy of my size. My back is in pain," he mumbled sitting up straighter.

            "Since nothing is happening today, go back to bed. Take the bed," she said nodding towards the bed.

            He looked to the bed and back to her before pulling off his shirt and rolling into the center of the bed.

            "Wake me if something happens," he mumbled quietly before falling asleep.

            She looked at him and snorted quietly before turning to her bags. Changing clothes she looked back in on him before quietly leaving the room. She pulled on her coat as she walked down the stairs and out into the cold Prague air. Pulling up the hood she looked up and down the streets, glancing at the road signs and stores. A grin slowly slid across her lips and she turned on her heel sharply walking down the street.

            Xander slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing hi face. Glancing out the dirty window he noted it was pitch black outside as he stood up from the bed and pulled on his coat.

            "Samine! Are you here?" he called out turning on of the lights on.

            Doing a quick search he found no sign of his partner anywhere. With a growl he snatched up his cell phone from the table. Just as he hit the first button he heard footsteps on the stairs outside the door and stop outside the door. Pulling it open he found   
Samine standing in front of the door. Her head was bowed looking in her pockets and she stopped before slowly looking up.

            "Hey X. Didn't know you were up yet."

            She brushed past him and walked into the room as she pulled off her gloves. Xander looked out the door and back at Samine as he closed the door.

            "Did you have a good nap?" she asked smiling at him.

            "Where were you?"

            "Oh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

            "Both sides are the wrong side. Where were you?"

            She looked at him with dark eyes as she slowly walked up to him. Holding his gaze she reached behind her back and pulled out a small pile of papers and slapped them against his chest. He held them as she stepped away and turned her back to him as he unfolded the sheets.

            "I got those from a friend of mine who is a high profile thief. He does all the expensive places with a high priced security, kind of a hobby of his. Big fan of your actually. Those are the blue prints of Monoclay's place up in the Jeseniky mountain range in northern Moravia. It's about an hour or two away I'd guess. If he's doing something then he's doing it up there. And if we need to get in, that's how we'll do it," she said pointing to the papers he was looking at.

            "That's if we get into his good graces," Xander said looking at her pointedly.

            "We-"

            A cell phone rung somewhere in the room causing both of them to look frantically around the room. Xander started searching the desk as Samine searched the room.

            "Got it!" Xander said holding up the cell phone.

            "X."

            "X this is Sebastian Monoclay. I have the items you requested."

            "When can we pick them up? My companion and I are eager to deliver them to our employer," he said as Samine walked up to him.

            "Tomorrow morning at about ten. At the Maisel in the Jewish Quarter."

            The phone went dead and Xander looked at the phone before looking at Samine. He tossed the phone onto the desk and sat down in the chair and stretched his long legs out and crossed his arms across his chest. Samine watched him and knew that he felt uncomfortable about something.

            "What is it?" she asked stepping over his legs and lifted herself up to sit on the desk.

            "This doesn't feel right. No way," he said staring at the floor.

            "Of course it doesn't feel right. We're getting close to a man that has the potential and power to blow up a small continent. On the outside I'm calm but on the inside I feel like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

            "You were born and raised in the south weren't you?"

            "Shut up. What I mean is, I'm not worried about a man with ten nuclear weapons; I'm worried about the guy that has one. Monoclay is compiling a pile of high tech chips that can control some very high tech shit. I want to know why," she said holding Xander's gaze.

            When he didn't say anything she slid off the desk and walked towards her few bags in the corner of the room in a small pile. Xander watched and thought about what could happen tomorrow morning. He was still worrying if Samine could take care of herself if push came to shove. He watched as she bent a bit and revealed a tattoo on her lower back as he stood up and walked over to her. His footsteps were almost silent behind her and he stopped directly behind her. Without a word he grabbed her hips with both hands surprising her.

            Without warning she spun with her elbow pointed out aiming towards his jaw. Jerking back he caught her wrist as it grazed past him and caught sight of her fist coming at him. Catching her fist in his palm he twisted her around so her back was to him and held her arms behind her back.

            "Some is a little jumpy," he said next to her ear as she tried to jerk away from him.

            "What's it to you?" she sneered furious at the position he had her in.

            "Just wanted to see if you could handle yourself out there. So far you're not doing so well," he smiled noticing the amount of anger she was exhibiting towards him.

            "Yeah well, I'm not done yet."

            Before he could notice, her leg snapped up and caught him flush in the face sending him reeling backwards. Shaking his head to clear the stars he looked at Samine who was standing in front of him positioned in a fighters' stance. Eyeing the stance she held he knew that she was ready for anything he threw at her. Her weight was settled solidly in her feet and her legs were slightly bent ready to move in a seconds notice. He nodded and slowly smiled at her.

            "Pretty good Samine. I wouldn't want to be the one sent to surprise you."

            "You bastard."

            "Right back at ya bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

            At thirty minutes till ten Samine and Xander were sitting in his 1967 GTO at the meeting place. Snow was slowly falling adding to the foot already on the ground. Looking through the windshield they watched as two cars and a truck drove into view. They looked at each other before looking back at the trucks.

            "Here we go," Samine muttered as she climbed out and shut the door behind her.

            Out of one car stepped Monoclay and two of his muscle bound gang. From the other came more gun toting lugs except a female that walked over to Monoclay and kissed him rather personally. Releasing the woman he walked over to Xander and Samine while she climbed back into the car and shut the door. Samine carefully watched all the armed men while Xander and Monoclay conversed beside her.

            "Shall we?" Monoclay asked extending his hand towards her.

            Smiling at her he walked towards the truck and pulled back the canvas sheet as Samine and Xander stepped up to look over the edge.

            "Everything you wanted in the quantities requested. Plus one Sig Sauer for the beautiful lady."

            He held out the weapon to Samine and she slowly ran her hand up the handle to grasp it firmly in her hand and lifted the weapon out of his hand. Switching on the small laser at the side of the weapon she aimed it at a crow that was perched on a tree limb. Turning to one of Monoclay's henchmen the laser point was illuminated directly on his forehead without wavering. Sliding out the clip she nodded in appreciation before looking up at Monoclay and Xander.

            "I trust that you go the money you requested amount due?" she asked turning off the laser and held the weapon by her side.

            Without answering he looked over towards the car he came in and looked at the woman who had the window rolled down a few inches. She nodded at him and he looked back at the two.

            "Yes it just went through."

            "You thought we weren't going to pay up. Didn't you Sebastian?" she asked watching him with a sly grin.

            "This is my first time dealing with you two. You could hardly blame me."

            "True, but hopefully not our last."

            "Well, is there anything else that I could find for you or your employer?"

            "Actually there is, since you asked. Another employer of ours is looking for a more advanced type of weapon. Along the lines of biological. He wants to know if you handle these or not. If not then we'll just find someone else who can," Xander said looking at Samine then Monoclay.

            "Biological weapons? High class weapons. What exactly does your employer want with it?"

            "There are just some people that he doesn't really like and wishes to be rid of them. Quickly and quietly. Got anything we could get?" Xander asked looking seriously at Monoclay.

            "There is going to be a gathering at my home in Moravia. Tonight. Please, both of you, come," he said spreading his arms to Xander and Samine.

            "It would be a divine experience," Samine replied with a seductive smile.

            "Marvelous. Talk with Latia, she'll give you the directions and you can tell her where you would like the weapons shipped to. I shall see both of you tonight."

            They exchanged the needed information and everyone departed leaving Samine and Xander alone. With a sigh Samine turned and walked towards the car and touched the button to unlock the door on the driver's side. Xander turned at the sound and watched as she pulled open the door.

            "Whoa, whoa hold up. What do you think you're doing?"

            She looked at her him with a tired look from behind the door as he walked up to her.

            "What am I doing?"

            "Yes, that is my car that you are about to get into."

            "Yeah and I'm stressed out. I need something to clam me down."

            "Now wait-"

            "Get in the damn car X," she said lifting her arm and propped it on the door pointing the Sig Sauer at his chest.

            Xander looked down at the gun and back up at Samine who looked at him with a tired expression. Holding up his hands in mock surrender he backed away and turned to walk to the passenger side. Once he closed the door Samine hit the gas and the car lunged forward in response. He grabbed onto the door handle and looked over at Samine who was handling the car with ease.

            "So what do we do now?" he asked still holding onto the handle.

            "I'm not sure. He doesn't trust us enough to reveal any information. We need to win over his trust," she muttered watching the road as her mind thought over possibilities.

            "How? The only people that he tells everything are the ones he's going to kill."

            "Some of them provided valuable information to him and he kind of pulled them under his wing. That would be the harder way to go," she muttered propping her elbow on the arm rest.

            Xander looked over at her as an idea crashed into his mind. No, it would be too risky. But it would work. But it might get Samine killed. He perked up at bit at that and mentally slapped himself. She would probably come back from the dead and haunt him to his last days.

            "I have a plan."

            Samine looked over at him and didn't really like the look on his face. His grin slowly slid across his face and Samine shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

            "Why is it that look wants me to say an immediate no? What's your plan?"

            "If I tell you it won't work as well. Just trust me and watch your back," he said as Samine stopped the car behind the place they called home.

            He climbed out and shut the door and walked towards the door as Samine jogged after him. He ignored her questions as he slowly climbed the stairs with Samine chasing him.

            "So are you going to tell me or not?"

            "Um, no."

            "Prick."

            "Bitch."

            She growled at him and slammed the door shut. Xander opened one of the metal cases and pulled out one of the goodies that Gibbons always sends with him. Checking out the variety of bullets in the gun he set it on the table and looked at Samine who was watching him.

            "Better start getting ready. This evening is going to be one of a kind," he said with a glint in his eye.

//////////////////////

Okay people there is the next chapter. I know exactly where I'm going in the next chapter and I can't wait to actually get it written. Hope everyone likes the story so far because I sure know I am. Okay so keep R/R and I'll keep writing. Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later Xander and Samine drove up the long driveway towards the large house on the top of the mountain. An armed guard waved them through the gates and Xander parked the GTO amid a variety of model cars. Once they walked in they were almost knocked over by the smell of vodka, sweat, and sex. All the basic necessities for a good party. Quickly they got sucked into the party life and three hours had flown by without a glimpse. Xander was watching Samine from across the room as she threw back like her tenth vodka shot while holding his gaze. Her smoldering looks were just at that point that he was starting to overheat a bit. She was wearing a black satin skirt that was cut at such an angle, he could barely believe it. On one side the slit started at the top of her thigh and widened all the way down to the opposite leg and ended at a point at her ankle. The white long sleeve mid-drift shirt exposed her tan skin and long neck as she slowly drug her fingertips down her neck while he watched her. Shaking his head he stood up from his spot and made his way towards Monoclay who was being entertained by Latia. It was time to put his plan into motion.

"Monoclay. Can I talk to you privately?" he asked interrupting the two.

Monoclay looked at X then at Latia before motioning for her to get up. He led Xander to a side room and closed the door behind the two of them. The lack of pounding music from the other room caused Xander to pause for a moment.

"There's something I think you should know. I think Samine was bought out. By whom I'm not sure but I have an idea. She's acting different than usual," Xander said quietly keeping his hand pressed against the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of an email she was reading before she realized that I was reading it and deleted it. I think that she's working with the NSA. They're paying her to expose the underground crime lords, like you. I'm worried that she might come after me once she finds out that I exposed her," he said quietly looking at Monoclay with a worried look.

"Leave it to me my good friend. I'll take care of her," he said nodding to Xander.

"Wait Monoclay…I wanna do it. I'll finally be able to get her back for those times she's made my life miserable. But I might need some help. I know she'll run and I need help chasing her down. Can I count on you?"

"Of course. I never could stand a double crosser," he said slapping Xander's shoulder and pulled open the door.

Stepping back into the crowded room Monoclay signaled to a few of his henchmen as Xander searched for Samine. He finally caught sight of her watching him and he looked from her to the door and back again. She looked too the door and back at him as Monoclay stepped up at his side. They started walking towards her and her eyes snapped over to the henchmen walking her way. Xander saw the look of disbelief in her eyes as she stood up and walked quickly towards the doors.

Samine grabbed her coat from the pile and went out the doors into the cold night, running down the stairs. She couldn't take the GTO, Xander had the keys on him, and all the other cars would take to long to hotwire. Seeing a guy climbing off his motorcycle she walked over to him and slammed her fist into his face just as Xander and Monoclay stepped out.

"There she goes," Xander said as she straddled the bike and was off.

Xander ran down the stairs with Monoclay behind him yelling at his men to go after her. Xander and Monoclay were quickly after her in Xander's GTO chasing her down the mountain. Her coat was flapping behind her as she glanced back at them and reached under her coat for her Sauer. Sitting up straighter she turned in her seat and fired a shot at one of the guys on another motorcycle sending him to the hard pavement. As they entered the city Xander knew that he had to finish it soon. Recognizing where they were he pulled out his gun just as Monoclay pulled out his and leaned out the window for a better shot. Timing it just as Samine was about to turn to drive along the river he turned the car sharply and pointed his gun directly at her back just as she turned to look at him. As his car slid a few more feet he shot at her knowing which bullet would be hitting her and he caught a glimpse of that pure fear look on her face. The red paint exploded immediately and splattered across her back. The bike crashed into the cement guard rail sending her head first into the river as Xander watched with concealed horror. After a minute or two he turned the car towards the river and parked it away from the burning motorcycle as Monoclay and he walked over to the side.

"There," Monoclay said pointing a bit down the river.

Xander looked where he pointed and saw a form floating in the water. The water around the body had a slight red tint to it as Monoclay slapped his shoulder and Xander looked over at him.

"One bitch dead and gone. Come; let's get back to the party X."

Only a few seconds after they left Samine's head snapped up from the water and started coughing. Slowly she swam to the edge and crawled up the edge coughing the entire time. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she looked for a way out of the channel while she talked to herself.

"I don't care if that was his plan; he is so dead when I see him again. Gibbons had better send a coffin to pick him up, no actually send six or seven. I'll chop him into chunks then kill him. That bastard had better have life insurance."

The next morning Xander left Monoclay's place and drove back to Samine and his place. Walking up the stairs and slowly opening the door he took a quick glance around the place and saw no sign of Samine. Walking to the desk he turned on the lap top and got in contact with Gibbons to tell him the latest news.

"Gibbons here."

"Scarface it's X. Uh…I don't know how to tell you this. But I think I killed Samine."

"You what?"

"I think I killed Samine."

"No you didn't, but you're going to start wishing that you did."

Xander spun to see Samine behind him a second before her fist plowed into his face. His head snapped back and he quickly detected the taste of blood in his mouth. Samine grabbed his shirt and swung him into the wall, splintering a few boards.

"You son-of-a-bitch! 'Just trust me' you said, 'watch your back.' I always watch my back, but I didn't expect my own partner to be trying to run me down!" she yelled pacing a few times before delivering a savage kick to Xander's gut.

He groaned a bit and spit out a mouth full of blood onto the ground. Looking at Samine he saw the split lip that she sported and an inch long gash next to her eyebrow.

"I didn't run you down. It was all part of my plan," he said pushing up from the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Didn't run me down? Oh sorry, you shot me and sent me catapulting into the damn river! I seriously should kill you for that and your plan! You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't and now I'm in Monoclay's inner circle. I spent the entire night meeting all his close, high-banging buddies. We are in Samine," he said holding his side as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"It doesn't matter if we're in our not if I'm too injured to work. I have a bruise the size of Texas on my back from that shot you took at me!" she snapped still pacing as he carefully lifted the chair he knocked over upright.

Carefully he lowered himself into the chair and looked to find Gibbons still waiting on the other end.

"Are you two done yet?" he asked sounding bored.

"Yeah I'm done beating his ass for now."

"I'm actually surprised that you two haven't killed each other yet."

"Oh just wait Gibbons, I'm about to start my killing spree. And Xander here will be the first one on the top of my list."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews. My jaw dropped when I saw how many more I got after chapter 7 so I'm assuming that everyone is enjoying the story. So I'll keep writing and hopefully everyone will keep reading. So keep R/R people. Peace out.

///////////////////////

            "So what's happening with Monoclay? Are we progressing?"

            "I hate to admit it but X had a great plan, I just wish he would have told me. Monoclay trusts X now, we just have to see how much trust he has in X. But after last nights show I think he has the utmost trust," she said as she walked into the room from the shabby kitchen.

            She handed him a white tee shirt with some ice cubes in it for his jaw and cheek where she hit him. Standing behind him she leaned onto the chair and watched Gibbons.

            "Monoclay wants me to come back tonight to show me some stuff he said. He didn't give any hint as to what it could be about," Xander said gently holding the makeshift icepack to his jaw.

            "Well keep up the good work and keep me posted. Oh and Samine…I wouldn't have told you X's plan either," he smiled before the screen went blank.

            "That prick," she muttered reaching over Xander's shoulder to close the screen.

            "He's just joking with ya Samine. Look…I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan but I was worried that he wouldn't buy it. I needed the best possible reaction from you and I got it," he said grabbed her hand as it moved past him.

            "X its fine now. But if you have another idea like that please clue me in. Since we're on the apologizing thing, I'm sorry I punched you and kicked you. I was slightly pissed off to say the least," she said as she pulled her hand free from his.

            "I don't blame you; I'd be pissed to if you did that to me."

            "So what are you going to do tonight about Monoclay?"

            "Go and see what I can find out and not be killed in the process. What about you?"

            "Depends on you," she said as she fell onto the small couch.

            "Me? What did I do?"

            "Well, if you're going up to Monoclay's, do you want some back up? I'll find some way to be nearby in case you need some help. Highly doubt it but you never know," she said hooking her hands behind her head.

            "No, too risky that someone might see you. I'll handle it and take notes for you."

            "Sure you will. Guess I'm stuck here with nothing to do," she said looking around the room.

            "Why's that? There's plenty to do around Prague."

            "The fact being, people don't take well to a 'ghost' walking around. Which is what I would be some people if they see me. They won't take kindly to that, believe me; I've seen it," she said nodding with a small smile.

            He tossed the ice pack to the side and leaned forward propping his elbows on his knees. Samine sat up and swung her legs to the side of the couch reflecting Xander.

            "You have all the shit on Monoclay so tell me…what do I need for tonight?"

            Several hours later Xander took off in his GTO knowing every inch of Monoclay's place that was on the blueprints. A few minutes after Xander left Samine stepped out from the building and pulled her coat tighter around her body. Slowly making her way through the back roads of the city she eventually arrived at a small bar. Pushing the heavy door open a gust of cold wind pushed her in before she closed the door against the cold. A few people looked up at her before going back to their drinks as she walked up to the counter. The hood of her coat was still pulled low over her face hiding anything recognizable as the bartender walked over to her. He asked what she wanted in Russian and she slowly smiled. Reaching up she pushed back the hood and looked up at the man behind the counter. The horror and shock was plainly visible on his face when he recognized the face.

            "You're supposed to be dead!" he yelped in English with a strong Russian accent.

            "Yeah well dead things have a tendency to come back and haunt you. Don't you just hate it when they do that?" she asked sweetly watching his eyes dart side-to-side looking for an escape.

            "I just want to know if Laslos is here. That's all."

            He was shaking slightly in fear as she watched him. He pointed towards a small set of stairs at the far corner of the bar leading up to the second floor of the building. Without another word she turned towards the stairs and slowly walked up. Reaching the door at the top o the stairs she slowly pushed it open looking for any sign of Laslos.

            "Hey Laslos you here?" she called out and heard sounds of a shower.    

            Walking towards the bathroom she saw faint wisps of steam coming from the partially closed door. Reaching the door she heard someone humming a tune before they broke out into song.

            "Laslos?"

            She laughed when she heard a yelp followed by a string of Russian profanity.

            "Is that you Samine?"

            "Yeah. Hurry up and get dressed I need to talk to you. Don't slip."

            A few minutes later Laslos came up dressed and tower drying his hair. Samine was sitting in the chair rocking it back on its two back legs with one of her legs pressing against the table.

            "What do you need Samine? Oh yeah, I had all intentions of sending flowers to your funeral," he smiled as she growled a bit at him.

            "Thanks for the concern Laslos. But I need to know what's going on. Anything you might have heard and shrugged it off or something that sounded outrageous. I need to know. Something is missing," she said allowing the chair to fall back onto all four legs.

            "Well I have heard some things but it's over in Japan," he said shrugging his shoulders.

            "I don't care, tell me."


	9. Chapter 9

            Xander slammed the car door closed and jogged up the stair hoping to find Samine. Reaching the door he swung it open and found Samine lounging in a chair holding a bottle of water in her hand. The look on her face froze him in his steps.

            "What happened?"

            "I'll tell you later. What happened with Monoclay?" she asked taking a sip from her water bottle.

            "He has a huge storage of some gas called Ricin. It's in aerosol tanks that he keeps stored under his place in a lab. He is also leaving town tomorrow night and is going to a town in Austria, high up in the Alps. What for exactly I don't know."

            She nodded slowly as she leaned forwards and set the bottle on the table and looked up at Xander.

            "A few weeks ago a load of the Ricin gas was stolen from Japan and disappeared. Monoclay has that load, you saw it. The chips he's been buying are being shipped to Gevenin. Ricin is a poison derived from castor bean plants. It can be transmitted by inhalation, ingestion, and a water supply. If inhaled it causes weakness, fever, chest tightness, cough and sever respiratory problems, including pulmonary edema. Kills in about three days. If it is ingested it causes intestinal bleeding and organ damage. There is no vaccine or antidote for Ricin and Monoclay is planning on doing something with it," she said deadpanned holding Xander's gaze.

            "How do we destroy it or break it down?"

            "It breaks down in extreme cold or extreme heat. And I mean extreme."

            "What do you think he's going to do with the chips and Ricin?"

            "If Monoclay acts like he always does it's going to be big and directed towards the U.S. Since he's collecting high-tech chips he has to be building something electronic. And he needs something to put it into motion, like a-"

            "A missile! The chips can be used to guide missiles. So the missile is built and ready in Gevenin and is waiting for the package it needs to deliver."

            "Which he's taking tomorrow," Samine said as she stood up and paced a few steps.

            "Right, so where did you get all this info?"

            "From Laslos. Why are you here and not with Monoclay?" she asked realizing what time it was.

            "He said he had to take care of other business so I left. Figuring I'd catch up with some sleep," he said as he pulled off his shirt and walked towards the bed.

            "Yeah that does sound good," she said as she picked up some of the papers Laslos gave her.

            "Well then come and join me."

            "Hunh?" she asked looking up from the papers in her hands.

            "This bed is big enough for the two of us," he said sweeping his arm to the partially empty bed.

            "No, that's okay X. I'll take the couch."

            "Suit yourself."

            With a sigh she sat on the edge of the couch and tossed the papers on the table. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she fell back against the couch and dropped her hands onto her lap. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, some important piece of information that she was over looking. She looked over at X who was fast asleep on the bed and looked back at the couch. Standing up, she pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the couch as she walked towards the bed. With a slight groan she sat on the empty side for a second before lying down and pulling a blanket over her. Whatever it was that was bothering her she'd know it after she rested and cleared her mind.

            Slowly waking up she rolled over and looked at the empty side of the bed and found no Xander. Climbing out of the bed she picked up the note he left and read it on the way to take a shower.

            "Went to Monoclay's place."

            She looked up from the note with a cocked eyebrow and nodded.

            "Yeah I was right, a man of few words," she mumbled crumpling it up and tossed it on the counter.

            While she showered she remembered what she was thinking about last night. Thinking about it again she hit the same mental block from the night before. Something wasn't fitting into the puzzle that she had laid out in her mind. It continued to bother her as she dressed in a pair of jeans and a cable knit sweater to go and see Laslos again. Before walking out the door she grabbed her Sauer and checked the clip before slipping it in her waist band against her lower back. Her pace was quick through the city as she neared the bar from yesterday and pulled the hood lower over her face. Entering the bar she walked directly towards the stairs ad sprinted up the stairs. As the door came into view she slowed her steps and finally stopped. The door was more than halfway open and something was making her skin tingle. Reaching behind her she eased the Sauer from her jeans and held it low in both hands as she carefully nudged the door open with her boot.

            "Laslos?" she called out without looking around the corner.

            Hearing no response she glanced around the corner and scanned the room before pulling back again. With her Sauer leading the way she slowly walked in the room and walked towards the body in the middle of the room. Standing next to it she knelt next to it and felt for a pulse with one hand while watching the room. Nothing, he had been dead for a while.

            "Oh Laslos," she murmured glancing down at him.

            Looking back up she focused towards the kitchen where a shadow slowly moved towards the doorway. A gun barrel came into view leading the way for the rest of the weapon and the person holding it.

            "Oh shit!"

            Lunging to the side into the bedroom, bullets rained onto the spot she was just kneeling at a few seconds before. With her foot she slammed the door shut and rolled to the side as bullets ripped through the door. Jumping to her feet she looked out the window and down at the empty street. Window wasn't the way to go. The firing stopped and she caught the unmistakable sounds of the clips being changed out. Looking above her she stepped in front of the door and jumped. Grabbing onto one of the exposed pipes she swung her full weight towards the door and kicked it clean off the hinges towards the gunmen. Dropping to the ground she ran across the door as the gunmen were pushing it off them. She skidded down the stairs ducking the last few steps as gun fire followed her. The patrons in the bar were hiding under tables and behind the bar as she exploded out the door and ran for cover. She ran down small streets twisting and turning before slowing finally and listened for footsteps following her. Gasping for air she leaned against the brick wall and placed her hands on her hips still holding her Sauer.

            "Damn, okay think Samine. Why kill Laslos?" she asked out loud.

            Her mind scrolled back to when she talked to him last and slowly went through the encounter. Her mind's eye focused on the window remembering being blinded for a moment by a reflection.

            "A reflection. A reflection of what? A mirror? No. Binoculars. So someone was watching him. What for?"

            The moment that they first meet zipped back to her. He had said: 'They can smell me miles away.' They knew he was an agent and he had information.

            "They saw me there yesterday. Knew who he was and knew that I was supposed to be dead. Because Xander shot me on the bike…and now Xander is at Monoclay's. Monoclay knows. He knows."

            A second later she was running again towards the safe house with a plan forming in her mind. Reaching the room she pulled out a large metal case from under the bed and set it on the table before opening the lid.

            "Now it's time for some real action."

///////////////////////

Okay people there is the new chapter, hope you like it. Stay tuned, this is where it starts to get really exciting. I'm getting chills just thinking about writing it. So keep R/R and peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

            About two hours later Samine was slowly moving through the woods on the outskirts of Monoclay's property. She was near the rear part and was hoping that they'd be fewer guards. Looking up the wall she looked at the tree growing directly next to the wall and shook her head sadly.

            "Shitty security system."

            Jumping for the lowest branch she pulled herself up and balanced on it before jumping to the wall. Eventually sitting on the top of the wide wall she scanned the area quickly before dropping to the ground on the other side of the wall. Nearing Monoclay's small mansion she kept to the shadows that the setting sun was throwing and watched for the cameras scattered around the property. Seeing a small shed at the corner she looked at the camera above it as it neared the place she was standing. Waiting till the lens was well past her she sprinted to the shed and crouched in the corner watching the camera above her. Reaching into one of the many pockets of her black cargo pants she pulled out a lock picking set and looked at the elaborate deadbolt securing the door. Choosing a few small tools she pressed herself against the door and began to work on the lock occasionally looking up at the camera as it started its new lap around.

            "Hurry Samine," she mumbled as the camera got closer to possibly being able to see her.

            Hearing it unlock she stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her before the camera passed over her. Inside the shed was the entire electrical system for the house. Pulling open one of the metal boxes she looked at all the wires before shrugging off her pack and kneeling on the floor searching for the items she wanted. The next few minutes she spent rehooking new wires and transmitting what the cameras were seeing to her hand held set. Before closing it she slipped a little something extra in there for later. Holding the doorknob with one hand and her small set with the other she waited for the camera to pan pas where she would be heading. Timing it, she flew out the shed and sprinted to one of the bushes under a second floor balcony. Pulling out a nylon rope and a small hook she carefully swung it and felt it catch. Waiting till the camera passed again she started to climb feeling her muscles quiver.

            Pulling herself over the edge she recoiled the rope and slipped it back into the pack and quickly jimmied the door. Stepping into the dark room she smiled to herself and walked towards the door at the end of the room. Holding her Sauer with one hand she slowly opened the door and checked around for guards.

            "This is too easy," she murmured moving down the hallway and down the stairs.

            Mentally checking the map she had in her mind she went directly to the door that led to the massive basement. Waiting at the top of the stairs she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before starting down the stone steps. Reaching the bottom of the steps she knelt on one knee and reached for the mini flashlight in her pocket. Holding the flashlight holding hand under her gun hand illuminated where she was shooting as she slowly panned the room. The flashlight illuminated a pair of feet slowly swinging in the air as she illuminated the face.

            "Damn X," she muttered recognizing the slack face.

            "Yes, poor Mr. X."

            Lights suddenly flooded the room and Samine spun with her weapon pointed directly at the voice. Monclay's little wench, Latia, slowly walking towards her with about four henchmen carrying weapons. Looking at all of them Samine sighed and held up her hands in surrender, knowing she wouldn't win this battle.

            "From first time I saw you. I did not like you," she said as she took the Sauer from Samine's hand.

            "Yeah well, the feeling was mutual bitch."

            "You really believe you stop Sebastian?" she asked grabbing Samine's ponytail and pulled her head back.

            "I got this far into his house didn't I? Now it's just a hop, skip and a jump over to Austria and I can finally kill you boy toy," Samine said and Latia released her hair.

            "By this time tomorrow. All America will be dead or dieing. And you'll be dead."

            Latia brought the butt of the gun down at the base of Samine's skull with a sneer. Samine collapsed on the floor and saw blackness sneaking around the edges of her vision.

            "Have a nice nap."

            Xander slowly lifted his head and blinked at the harsh lights. His shoulders were in excruciating pain and his fingers were numb. A guard was leaning against the far side wall as Xander looked over at him. Feeling a pressure against his back, he turned his head and saw a bare arm next to his. Looking forward again he saw a black bag sitting on the floor with a Sig Sauer on top of it.

            "Samine. Can you hear me?" he asked trying to get a better view.

            Not hearing a reply or any type of movement he threw his head back and rapped heads with her. Hearing her softly moan he lifted his legs and kicked at her a few times.

            "Wake up Samine."

            "Damnit X quit kicking me," she muttered slowly lifting her head a bit.

            "You okay?"

            "No, my head feels like it's a nut cracker. Fuck, what did she hit me with?"

            "Samine we're in a bit of trouble. There's only one guard and we're both tied up and hanging. I've already tried everything I can think of," he muttered and felt Samine look around a bit.

            "I'm sure there's-"

            She was abruptly cut off and started to shake. Xander jerked in surprise as the shaking got more violent against him.

            "Hey! Hey jackass! Come here, I think she's dieing!" Xander yelled not knowing what else to do

            The guard carefully walked up and around them to face Samine. Before Xander could say anything he felt Samine's body lift away from him and a snapping sound was heard then a thump.

            "Take that bitch," Samine said after releasing the guard's neck from between her thighs.

            "What the hell did you do?"

            "I pretended to have a seizure and snapped his neck with my legs. Now how to get down?" she asked looking at what she was hanging by.

            "I've already tried Samine. We're pretty much stuck here."

            "X?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Shut up. You're not helping any."

            Moving her legs she walked them up the back of Xander's legs and pushed away as she twisted her body. The front of her body crashed against his back and knocked the breath out of her.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I am getting us out of here. Do what I just did. Twist around and face me."

            With a bit of twisting and pushing they were finally facing each other. Samine looked at Xander and cleared her throat feeling the length of his body against hers.

            "Well this is a Kodak moment," she said softly and looked down trying to avoid his gaze.

            "You know Samine…"

            "What?"

            "It's a shame…you are really hot, yet such a bitch."

            "You asshole."

            "Wow, first I was a prick, then bastard, now asshole. You must be warming up to me."

            "Hardly."

            Curling her body she slowly walked her knees up Xander's body and wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him. Tightening her legs she pulled herself up while inadvertently pressing her hips against Xander.

            "You know, this is quickly becoming my favorite mission of all time," he said taking in the view being offered to him.

            Along with the cargo pants, she wore a tight black tank top which complimented her chest nicely. Samine was focused on the knots partially ignoring Xander. The restraints finally gave suddenly and she grabbed Xander's neck to keep from falling.

            "Want me to shoot it up to the top?" she whispered looking down at him with an evil smile.

            Without waiting for an answer she arched her back and slowly slid her body down his making sure he felt every inch. A fire flared up in his eyes as he watched her move down his body. Releasing her legs she jumped to the floor and grabbed her Sauer. Walking to the wall she lowered Xander to the ground and grabbed her pack.

            "We have to hurry. Monoclay is launching the missile sometime tomorrow. Is your car still here?"

            "Should be. I'll get the car, you find out where in Gevenin Monoclay is. Meet you out front in thirty?" Xander asked picking up the dead guard's weapon.

            "Yeah, and I know exactly who I'm going to ask. Oh Latia, where'd you run off to?"

/////////////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it, I know I'm proud of it. Okay so I need to ask a very important question. I was thinking ahead of how I want to finish the story and I need to ask what everyone thinks. Do you think that Xander and Samine should hook up or not? I can go both ways but I want to know what the readers would like to read. So please when you Review put up which one you would like to see happen. If I don't get any answers then I'll have to leave up to my twisted little mind. Okay so everyone keep R/R and peace.


	11. Chapter 11

            Samine went in search of Latia hoping to catch scent of her terrible smelling perfume. Walking past a large set of doors she stopped and took a few steps back while sniffing the air. Grimacing at the odor she stepped back and kicked open the doors pointing her Sauer into the room. Towards the center of the room was Latia just hanging up a cell phone. She turned to face Samine as she slowly smiled and watched Samine.

            "Where is Monoclay?" Samine asked pointing the gun at Latia. 

            Latia cockily smiled as she said, "Go and fuck your partner."

            Samine cocked the gun and cocked an eyebrow at Latia.

            "I'll ask one more time. Where is Monoclay?"

            In a mere second Latia spun as her foot lashed out and kicked the gun from Samine's hand. It clattered across the floor and Samine looked at the gun and back at Latia.

            "Damn! The whore has some moves other than sexual ones."

            Samine slowly took off her pack as the two of them circled each other sizing the other up. Tossing the pack behind her, Samine watched for any slight movement to tell her if Latia was going to move first. Latia moved towards her and prepared to punch Samine. Simply deflecting the punch and stepping to the side Samine ran her arm up Latia's jaw line and slammed her onto the ground. Holding onto the arm she popped it in the wrong direction and heard the tendons snap along with Latia's scream. Noticing her other arm to late, she pulled Samine's legs out from under her; sending her crashing to the ground. Sitting up, Latia backhanded Samine back to the ground before straddling her. Grabbing Samine's head she banged it against the floor once before Samine bucked her entire body and flipped them. Grabbing Latia's head she sharply twisted her head and heard the sharp snap. She looked at the empty eyes and carefully felt her new split lip and grimaced.

            "Dammit. I should have killed you when I first met you."

            Standing up she picked up the cell phone that Latia used and dialed a number as she picked up her pack and Sauer. Walking towards the door she head quick footsteps from the hall as someone finally picked up.

            "This is Samine Nalia."

            Holding onto the door frame with one hand her leg swung up and hit another guard at the very top of his chest close to his neck. Her hand clamped over his mouth and held him against the wall.

            "I need a trace on the last call this phone made and need it now." A few seconds later the NSA operator gave her the exact origin within a few blocks. "Call Gibbons in." She brought her knee into his gun and as he was falling, grabbed his chin and snapped his neck. "Have him meet me there; trace this call and send the proper authorities."

            She tossed the phone behind her onto the dead body as she walked away. Listening closer she heard gunfire coming from the largest room of the place near the front doors. Slipping behind a column she glanced around it and saw X trapped behind one of the pool tables that was tipped on its side. Wondering how she could get his attention she slowly smiled and pointed her Sauer towards him. The bullet buried itself into the pool table's leg directly next to him. 

            "Looks like you got yourself into a jam," she yelled when he looked at her.

            "Yeah and my own partner is shooting at me!"

            Samine smiled and took a deep breath before running from her hiding spot towards X. A shower of bullets followed her as she dove and slid next to Xander. Pulling her pack off she threw open the top flap and pulled out about ten small black balls with a minute antennae sticking out of the top.

            "X, help me with these. Throw them everywhere but not near us."

            "We don't have time to play with little black balls Samine!"

            "It's a little present from Shavers."

            He looked over at her and down at the bag. Shavers's presents always came in handy in a jam. Grabbing a few he tossed while he continued to shot at people. Once all of the balls were gone Samine pulled out her small hand held set and punched a few buttons.

            "Get ready for a big bang."

            Covering her head she curled into a small ball and felt Xander wrap his arms around her sheltering her a bit. Looking up into his eyes she held up the set as she smiled.

            "Blow it."

            The next second the lights blew, throwing them into darkness. Another second and all of the small balls exploded sending their own mini shockwaves. Chunks of the walls were blown away and bodies were flying across the room from the blast. Xander looked over his shoulder and saw a heavy ornate chair falling towards them.

            "Move!" he yelled pushing Samine to one side and he dove to the other side.

            Samine lifted her head and looked at the burning chair a few feet away from her. Looking over at X she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

            "Guess we threw a few too many."

            Xander slowly stood up and looked at all the destruction caused by Shavers's little bombs. A chunk of ceiling fell and Samine flinched at the sound.

            "Yeah, definitely a few too many," she concluded nodding her head.

            "Come on, we have only a few hours till the sun comes up and we still have to find Monoclay. And get to Gevinin on top of that," he said stepping over debris with Samine following.

            He stopped a turned holding up his gun and fired a few shots past Samine. She spun and saw one of Monoclay's men fall to the floor again. Turning back to Xander she looked at him shocked as he lowered his arm and looked at her.

            "I have good reflexes."

            He started walking again and Samine started to follow again. She tossed her pack into the backseat and slid into the passenger seat as Xander turned the car towards the exit. Half way down the mountain they passed the Prague police on their way up the mountain.

            "We have a small problem," Samine said as she looked at the screen connected to the GTO's dashboard.

            "What is it? You can't find Gevinin?"

            "No, we can't get up there. Late last night and early this morning the mountain got covered with snow. The only road into the town is none passable. We have to find another way into the town," she said looking over at Xander.

            He hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in anger. They had gotten too far to be stopped by this now. He glanced at the sign giving the distance to Vienna as an idea struck him and he glanced over at Samine.

            "Do you know how to snowboard?" Samine nodded. "How about sky diving?"

            "Are you thinking of what I think you're thinking? You want to sky board onto the mountain and board down to the town don't you? Don't lie to me X," she warned watching his expression.

            "It's the quickest way into the town. Both of us can handle it. I say lets go for it. Pass me the cell phone," he said pointing at the phone in her hand.

            She grudgingly passed him the phone and sat back while he worked his magic.

            A few hours later Xander and Samine were air-born ready to sky board down a few thousand feet and down a snow covered mountain. Xander tapped Samine's shoulder and pointed down at the road that was partially blocked by the avalanche. She pulled him closer to her so he could hear what she was about to say.

            "Monoclay will launch the missile somewhere in the woods so no one can find him. He needs an open space to launch," she yelled over the roar of the engines and wind.

            "That paperwork you got from Laslos said Monoclay owns a winter cottage up here. On the west side of the mountain, very secluded. He must be there," Xander said and Samine nodded.

            Tapping the pilot on his shoulder she told him to circle the top of the mountain again. Moving back to Xander she slipped her ear warmers on a wiggled it to fit on her forehead and under her ponytail. Making sure her sunglasses were snug and her feet were locked on the board she looked over at Xander and nodded.

            "When you hit the snow detach and get going. Stay low to the snow and keep pace with me," he yelled as they both readied to jump.

            "Try and keep up sexy," she smiled and pulled herself out the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

            Cursing he locked his other foot in and jumped after her. He flew towards her and finally got as near as he dared. Both of them continued to free fall until they neared the set altitude to pull. Xander popped his parachute a few seconds before Samine did as she fell a few more feet before pulling her putting a good distance between the two of them. Nearing the mountain top Samine pulled the release string and fell the last few feet to hit the snow with a slight puff of snow with Xander quickly following her. Samine let Xander take the lead seeing how there were only a few places that were actually safe to board on the mountain and most were very tight areas. She kept his black ski jacket in sight but allowed the space to grow between them as they boarded down the mountain. She saw the edge of a small cliff looming in front of Xander and wasn't surprised when he crouched deeper over the board and aimed for the tip of the cliff. He sailed out with Samine coming right after him with nothing but the still air to catch them. She looked down and saw the landing a good fifteen feet down as her arms arched out to balance her landing. Xander looked over his shoulder at her before looking back to the fast approaching ground. They both hit the ground and Xander motioned for them to split directions. Samine turned sharply as she leaned over the snow and drug her fingers across the snow to balance herself. Zig zagging back-and-forth along the snow she eventually stopped herself on a little over hang and looked over the small valley. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused it on the elaborate log cabin at the bottom of the valley. There were several guards walking around the cabin and next to the cabin was something big covered in a huge dark green tarp.

            "Well there's the missile," she grimly said and stuffed the binoculars back into her bag.

            Sighing she jumped a bit and started to slide down the mountain gaining speed as she boarded into the forest. With a smile she reached up and grabbed a low hanging branch and felt her body arch up in the air. Before swinging back down her fingers slipped on the bit of ice on the tree branch and her body fell flat on the snow with a soft puff of snow.

            "Boy am I glad Xander wasn't here to see that," she said and sat up as she unlocked her feet from the board.

            Hiding the board she activated her small headset and pulled out her Sauer and screwed on the silencer. The forest was silent as she moved from tree to tree to stay hidden and moved towards the cabin.

            "Xander are you there?" she whispered stopping behind a pine tree and looked at the cabin.

            "Yeah I'm on the outskirts of the clearing, towards the back on the cabin."

            She scanned the woods behind the cabin and saw the dark shadow of Xander behind another pine tree. Leaning against a small tree she steadied her gun hand and watched all the guards walking around the clearing.

            "How many guards do you have on your side?" he asked and she did a quick count.

            "I've got about six. You?"

            "I've got three over here, guess I'm the one that's going to be going in," he said and she smiled to herself before replying.

            "Hell yeah, I'm the one that was catapulted into the river it's only fair that you go for the gun fire. Don't worry I'll cover you."

            "That's what I'm worried about."

            "Prick."

            "Bitch."

            "Go on Xander and I'll cover you. Stay low to the ground and listen for me," she said as she checked the clip in her Sauer before pointing it towards the cabin again.

            After a moment of pause she watched as he moved away from the pine tree and towards the guard closest to him. A minute later Xander was dragging the body behind the tree and reappeared moving closer to the house nearing another guard. Samine watched as the last guard on that side started to turn to look towards Xander and she squeezed the trigger on her Sauer. The soft pop was barely audible as the guard went down from the fatal shot. Xander nodded to her before he drug both bodies behind the wood pile and tossed a tarp over the bodies before starting to move down the wall towards the corner of the building.

            "Xander stop right where you are," Samine said softly and saw Xander freeze in his steps.

            "What is it?"

            "There's a guard coming down the other side of the building towards you. He doesn't know you're there and he's going to be there in three, two, and one."

            She heard a faint pop from Xander's gun and saw the guard slowly be drug behind the house. Xander moved around the corner and paused beside the door before disappearing inside it and Samine pressed the ear piece tighter in her ear. She heard a bit of a scuffle and some muffled words. Then she heard and felt something that sent a chill down her spine.

            "It's a trap. It's a trap Samine."

/////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter, I'm so sorry that it took so long getting posted. I hit a bad writer's block with this chapter and then once I did get it written I did a totally idiotic move and completely cleared out the entire chapter. Really long story so I won't get into it but I had to rewrite the entire chapter and that was not fun because it pissed me off so much that I did that but oh well what are you to do? So here you go and hopefully I'll get the new chapter up soon. Peace out and R/R.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks for telling me X but I just found that out," she mumbled slowly raising her hands.

            The cold muzzle of the gun against her neck sent shivers down her spine as the person took the gun from her hand and left her empty-handed. Knowing what was coming next she locked her fingers together behind her head and slowly stood up. The gun prodded her forward and she slowly started walking down the hill with a sigh. Her captor and she walked through the woods and across a small creek before stepping into the clearing. Walking into the cabin she looked at Xander who was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. She glared at the man who was holding onto her bag and coat along with her Sauer. 

            "Glad you could make it Samine," Monoclay said as he slowly walked around her as she dropped her hands to her side.

            "Yeah we'll I never miss a party," she said grimly staring at Xander.

            "It was such a pity to discover you were an undercover agent. I think you and I would have made a good couple," he said stopping behind her and looked her up and down.

            "Already moving onto another girl? News of Latia's death must have been hard on you."

            "A woman is just about the same as a dog or cat. Once you're done with one, toss it out and get a new one. They're expendable," he said as he reached up and moved Samine's hair to the side to reveal her bare neck.

            "Don't you dare touch me you bastard," she sneered slapping his hand away from her throat and glared at him.

            His eyes turned cold as his hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air. Her hands grabbed at his hands and tried to pry his fingers open as she kicked the air. Xander moved to stand up but stopped when a gun was forced into his face and he slowly went back to his knees. Samine was gasping for air and rasping in hope to say something.

            "You had better watch your mouth bitch or you'll be missing it soon," he snarled as her struggles became weaker.

            "Let her go!" Xander yelled as Monoclay looked over at him.

            Tiring of that game he released her and walked away as Samine fell to the floor coughing and dug her fingers into the wood floor. Her other hand was protectively holding her throat as she gasped for enough air. Looking up at Xander he flinched at the anger and malice in her eyes as she glanced at him and back at Monoclay.

            "You okay Samine?" Xander asked quietly and she slowly nodded.

            "You don't know how much I'll enjoy killing you Monoclay," she rasped as he turned back to look at her.

            "Kill me? You're going to kill me? Look around you bitch, it's hopeless. You're just another headstone to me," he said and motioned to his guards.

            They walked over to Samine and Xander and pulled them to their feet as Monoclay walked past them and out the door. The guards pushed them after him and they walked out in the cold after Monoclay and watched as he pulled the tarp off the missile. Samine automatically looked the missile over and recalled any information she had on missiles.

            "This is my baby that I've been nurturing for the past few months. I hope you're proud of me," he laughed looking at Samine and Xander.

            "Can someone be proud of an insane person?" Samine asked calmly cocking her eyebrow at him as he walked up to her.

            He smiled maliciously at her before bringing his hand up and slapped her across her face. Samine leapt at him but was stopped when the guards around her caught her around her waist and held her back.

            "Samine! Don't lose your cool. That's all you've got right now," Xander snapped as she slowly looked over at him before stepping back from the guards and popped her shoulders.

            "You gave her good advice Mr. Cage. Wouldn't want that pretty face to get scratched up."

            "Oh just you wait," Samine sneered as Monoclay opened a small panel on the side of the base for the missile.

            "Oh I'll be waiting don't you worry. Once I launch this missile it will exploded over your New York City and…well you know what Ricin can do. Then all that's left is to wait for Washington to launch a counterattack into European and Russian territory and behold. You have World War III in a can. So I'd say you have about thirty minutes till your countries bombs exploded into this area. So precious little time left for the rest of your miserable little life," he said with his back to them as he punched a few keys on the small keyboard.

            Before anyone could say anything the base started to lift the missile into the air and Monoclay pulled out the arming key and slipped it around his neck. He walked away from the missile as everyone followed and stood away from the missile. Samine flinched at the loud sound of the missile's engine igniting and felt the intense heat from the burners. Turning her head away from the glare she saw everyone shielding their eyes from the intense light from the flames and nudged Xander's arm. He looked at her and she looked at the guards and at Monoclay. Understanding her subtly glances he nodded and she quietly counted.

            "Now!"

            She spun and slammed her head into the guard closest to her who was also holding her gun. Catching it in mid-air she fired one shot through a guard's chest and smiled to herself when it went completely through and killed the guard behind him.

            "God I love this gun."

Xander kicked out and broken the knee of the guard to his side and soccer kicked his head when he landed on the floor. He ducked when another tried to punch him and slammed into his body pushing him into the wall. He head butted the guard and turned to see Monoclay heading towards the snowmobiles.

"Samine cut me lose!" he yelled as Samine snapped the neck of the last guard.

Grabbing her pack from the corpse she pulled out a five inch blade and grabbed his hands to steady them. Slashing the rope she tossed the blade up and grabbed the blade as she spun and threw it at a guard that had just came around the corner and looked back at Xander as the guard fell dead to the snow with the blade buried in his chest up to the hilt.

"Go and get Monoclay, and bring back that key around his neck. I'll clear out the area," she said as Xander pulled off the bits of rope.

Spinning he ran towards Monoclay who had just gotten the snowmobile started and headed towards him. Almost when Monoclay was on top of him he stepped to the side and grabbed the front of Monoclay and held onto him as the snowmobile left him behind him before Xander slammed him into the ground.

"Let's talk Monoclay."

////////////////////

Okay everyone so there's the new chapter, hope everyone liked it. I liked what I did with it and I hope all of you like it too. Anyway keep R/R and take care everyone. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

            Monoclay lashed out and kicked Xander's feet out from under him sending him crashing into the snow. Reaching out Xander grabbed Monoclay's foot and held onto him as he tried to crawl away. Without thinking of the repercussions Monoclay's foot kicked Xander full in the face and split Xander's lip as he fell back dazed for a moment. Clearing his head he looked up to see Monoclay swinging a tree branch towards his head and he rolled out of the way just in time. When Monoclay raised his arms again Xander kicked him in the stomach knocking him back a few steps allowing Xander time to get to his feet and defend himself better. Ducking under the swinging branch Xander grabbed Monoclay's arms and held them away as he pulled his knee up into Monoclay's stomach and pushed him away. Walking towards him Xander planted a foot in one spot and spun with the other foot out and hit Monoclay in the center of his chest sending him flying backwards barely paying attention to the gasp he heard.. Looking at Monoclay again Xander grimaced when he saw what happened. Monoclay had a tree branch sticking out his abdomen from the tree that the branch had broken off from. The tip on the branch was bloody and covered with a bit of gore from Monoclay as the snow under him was slowly died bright red. Slowly sighing he grabbed the key from around Monoclay's neck and yanked, breaking the chain and turned away from the body. Running back to the missile base he handed the key to Samine as she set her Sauer on the console.

            "What can I do?" he asked as she slipped in the key and turned everything on.

            "Right now pray," she said as she brought up the main screen and saw the progress of the missile on satellite.

            "Can you turn it around or something?"

            "Well I better hadn't I? I just have to hurry because the cavalry is going to be here soon with some big weapons," she mumbled and Xander looked at her.

            "What do you mean big weapons?"

            "I mean that I told Gibbons to come here and they should be arriving soon. And they saw the missile take off and have it on radar so they're going to assume that we failed and they're going to blow this place up to fucking high heaven to kill any left over bad guys. And I don't have my cell to call them off so we have to destroy the missile ourselves and hope they call off the air attack," she said quickly as she stared at the screen.

            "Well hurry!"

            "I'm trying. Damn it he has it protected by a password!"

            "Can't you break it?"

            "I can if I wasn't under this much pressure and I don't have the time to crack it," she snapped and hit the side panel with her fist.

            The flimsy panel fell open and revealed a tangle of wires and computer chips. Samine stared at it for a second before her face lit up with an idea and she spun to look around the area. Turning she looked up to the top of the ramp where the missile had been and looked back at the screen.

            "I've got an idea. I need a dish, some kind of radio dish to transmit something. Go and get the dish, the television dish will work," she said to Xander as she grabbed her pack and dumped all the shit out into the snow.

            Xander ran to the cabin and started to pull the cords attached to the small dish at the window. Grabbing the dish and wires he ran back to Samine who was slamming her hand held set against the console.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I need one of the circuit boards out of here and this is the quickest way," she said pulling apart the plastic pieces.

            "What do you want me to do with the dish?"

            "Take the dish and climb to the top of the missile ramp and put it up there. Trail the wire down here when you're done," she said pointing to the top of the ramp.

            He dropped the coiled wire at her feet and started climbing up the launcher to the top of the ramp moving as quickly as he could. Reaching as high as he could he positioned the satellite as best as he could and started to climb down.

            "Okay what now?" he asked standing next to Samine as she scribbled some numbers on the palm of her hand.

            "Now I'm going to take out that circuit board and replace it with this one and reconfigure everything. Then I'll transmit a message to the missile and redirect its path," she said pulling out a circuit board from the console panel.

            "You can really do that?" he asked looking at her shocked.

            "Yeah everyone can do it," she smiled as she slipped in the new circuit board.


	15. Chapter 15

            The screen went blank for a moment before coming back up causing Samine to yelp in excitement. She frantically started to type in orders and screens popped up here and there. Typing in a last few keys she turned to Xander and picked up one of the wires coming from the new circuit board and a wire running to the dish.

            "Xander I want you to hold these two wires together and don't let go," she said as he held the two wires together and yelped.

            "I got shocked!"

            "And you will get shocked. You are holding the bridge together and you can't let these two wires separate or we'll have to start all over," she said forcing his hands together despite his protests.

            Ignoring his curses and yelps she punched in the coordinates of the missile and the new coordinates of where she wanted the missile to go. She needed just one more thing and where could she find it.

            "I need…I need…," she mumbled looking around her in the snow.

            Spying the dead guard with the five inch knife still in his chest she ran to him and yanked out the knife and wiped it on her pants leg. Moving towards the console she carefully pressed the blade into the mess of wires and circuit boards. The next second there was a flash of light and the sound and smell of circuit boards frying themselves as sparks flew everywhere. She jumped back as did Xander and watched the smoke start to billow out from the console. Waving her hand to clear the smoke she looked at the screen with Xander looking over her shoulder and she screeched in excitement.

            "We did it X! The missile is heading out to outer space!"

            She spun and jumped into his arms knocking him back a few steps as she tightly hugged him. He laughed and spun her around a few times tightening his hold around her waist.

            "Oh my god I can't believe we did it," she smiled as he gently lowered her to the ground.

            "Uh Samine we may have a small problem," he said catching sight of something coming over the mountains.

            He pointed towards the jets that were coming towards them at a very fast rate. Samine grabbed her binoculars and focused on the jets and the small missiles attached under the wings. A flash of flames exploded from the rear of the missile as they were fired off.

            "Oh shit, run!" she yelled grabbing her bag and coat from the snow and started to run for the trees.

            Xander ran after her as the sound of the missiles neared them followed by a massive explosion. Neither of them looked over their shoulders as they ran between the trees trying to put as much distance between them and the missiles. The explosions seemed to get nearer as they pushed themselves faster. The next explosion knocked both of them off their feet and sent them flying into the air.

            Samine slowly opened her eyes and groaned a bit as she tried to sit up. She was in the middle of the creek and freezing cold as she stood up and slowly walked towards the bank. She sat down next to Xander and lightly punched him on the shoulder as he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder at the burning cabin and the few trees that were in flames. He looked over a Samine as she looked at the destruction and at him. Neither of them said anything until Samine started to softly laugh which started to turn into full blown laughter which eventually got Xander laughing. Both of them were soon lying on the snow holding their sides laughing so hard as Samine wiped away the few tears.

            "Why are we laughing?" Xander asked trying to catch his breath.

            "I don't know," Samine wheezed which only started them laughing again only harder.

            A few minutes later they finally quieted down and laid there watching the cabin burn. Samine pulled her coat over to her and wrapped herself up as she began to shiver from the cold.

            "This has been my favorite mission of all time I think," Xander said watching the burning building as Samine snorted.

            "Yeah I'm sure it has been. Get to blow up things, kill people, go sky boarding and snow boarding. Great vacation," she mumbled sarcastically.

            "Hey you got to do the same things so don't be such a bitch about it."

            "Prick."

            "Bitch."

            They both laughed for a few moments before quieting down and looked in the sky as a set of helicopters flew into sight and landed in the clearing. Gibbons and his own mini army stepped out and they watched as the soldiers split up and went in search for survivors as Gibbons walked towards Xander and Samine. He stopped in front of them as the two of them looked up at him and he looked around at the destruction.

            "I guess it would be fruitless to look for survivors. Both of you has the talent of shooting everyone first and asking questions later" he said looking down at them.

            "Would you have us any other way?" Samine asked sarcastically as she slowly stood up.

            "Honestly? No," he replied before smiling and walking away

            Xander watched him walk away and looked at Samine before laughing a bit and shaking his head. The two of them started walking towards the helicopter in silence as the soldiers piled onto the two.

            "Hey Xander," Samine said suddenly before he stepped onto the helicopters.

            "What?" he replied stopping and turned to look at her.

            "You are one sexy prick if I must say."

            Without warning she stepped up to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Her hand held onto the back of his neck as her tongue ran across his bottom lip as she leaned into him. Before he could grab her she broke the kiss and smiled at him before turning and jogging to the other helicopter just as it was starting to lift off. Dazed for a moment he climbed onto the helicopter and watched the other one lead the way as they headed towards a foreign NSA office. He definitely wanted to talk to her after that kiss and went in search of her once the two helicopters landed. As he climbed off the helicopter he looked for her and didn't notice Gibbons walk up to him.

            "She's long gone X," he said startling Xander.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Samine. That is who you're looking for right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

            "Yeah."

            "She's long gone. I saw the little exchange you two had before the helicopters took off and knew that she'd be gone once the helicopter landed," Gibbons said quietly.

            "How do you know?"

            "She doesn't allow herself to fall in love. Couldn't really in this business but whenever the opportunity presented itself she never acts on it. Everyone she's been in love with died or was killed in front of her. She taught herself to not fall in love, to save those she did care about. And she fell in love with you but to save you she left."

            "She doesn't have to save me."

            "In her mind she has to save everyone else except herself."

            "Where can I find her?"

            "Don't even try X. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't. That was always her talent as an NSA agent. She can disappear with no trace and never be found."

/////////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the final chapter of the story. But don't worry, I am currently working on the sequel and hope it's going to be just as good as the first one. I already have some good ideas of what I want to do with it. So keep an eye out for the sequel and everyone take care. Peace.


End file.
